The invention relates generally to an apparatus or system for transporting structures by rail car.
It is desirable, and often the only option, to transport relatively heavy structures, for example prefabricated building structures or modules, by rail car. For example, various types of building structures or modules are formed from precast or prefabricated concrete units. A prime example of this are prison buildings wherein the individual prison cells are modules formed from precast concrete.
These precast units are desirable in the construction industry but, however, are extremely costly to ship. The cost of xe2x80x9cdunnagexe2x80x9d required for securing units on the rail car for shipment can be quite high. For example, typically steel braces are fabricated and welded directly to the rail car for bracing the structures. The cost of fabricating and welding these braces can be tremendous and often prohibitive of the entire process. Additionally, the time element necessary for fabricating and welding the conventional bracing systems is also a significant disadvantage.
The present invention provides a relatively simple, inexpensive, and reusable system for transporting heavy structures, particularly prefabricated concrete structures, by rail car.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus or device for transporting structures via rail car.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a rail transporting system particularly suited for prefabricated concrete structures or modules.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive, efficient, and reusable apparatus or device for transporting structures, particularly prefabricated concrete structures or modules, on a rail car. The structure to be transported has a bottom side with at least two spaced apart recesses defined therein. At least one pair of portable retaining devices are configured to retain the structure on a rail car at opposite sides of the car. The retaining devices are xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d in that they are not permanently affixed to the rail car and are reusable. Each of the retaining devices includes a base member that is positionable under the structure bottom side proximate to a longitudinal side of the rail car. A vertically extending boss member is formed on the base member. This boss member has a shape and a size so as to fit into one of the recesses in the bottom side of the structure. Each of the retaining devices also includes at least one securing device configured to secure the retaining device on the rail car so that the structure is retained on the rail car by engagement of the boss members of the two retaining devices within the recesses.
In a preferred embodiment, the base member of the retaining devices comprises a metal plate with the boss member formed on an upper surface of the metal plate.
Preferably, the retaining devices include a longitudinally extending edge. This edge is positionable proximate to a longitudinal side of the rail car. Also, each retaining device preferably includes at least two of the securing devices spaced apart along the longitudinal edge.
The securing device may comprise a downwardly extending member, such as a plate or flange member, configured on the base member, for example by being welded to the base member, bolted to the base member, etc. This downwardly extending member is slidable into a pocket or other receiving structure typically provided on a side of the rail car. The securing device further comprises a locking mechanism to lock the downwardly extending member within the pocket of the rail car. In a preferred embodiment, this locking mechanism comprises a relatively simple wedge that can be driven into the pocket and locked within the pocket to secure the retaining device relative to the rail car.
The recesses defined in the bottom side of the structure have a shape and size so as to prevent unnecessary movement of the structure relative to the boss members engaged within the recesses within the recesses. For example, the recesses may be defined as closed end channels. In this embodiment, the boss members may comprise vertically extending cylinders having a diameter generally slightly less than the width of the channels.
The present invention will be described in greater detail below through use of the appended drawings.